wilfredfandomcom-20200214-history
Courage
'''Courage '''is the eighth episode of the fourth and final season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis Wilfred tries to convince Ryan to keep sensitive information from Jenna; Ryan is persuaded. Plot Jenna is complaining to Ryan about how terrible Wilfred losing his leg is. Wilfred walks in happily exclaiming that he is now a three-legged dog but Jenna says that he's been so sad ever since the accident. Ryan offers to take the excited Wilfred for a walk to cheer him up. Ryan and Wilfred are on the walk and Wilfred is explaining how great his new life is. Ryan gets home and has to keep carrying Wilfred up and down stairs. Ryan tells Wilfred that he needs to learn how to walk on stairs on his own but Wilfred says his new life is all about being waited upon. In an attempt to convince Wilfred, Ryan says that he needs to learn to make Jenna feel better about his new condition. Wilfred gets up determined to prove that he can do it himself but once up one stair, he panics and demands to be taken off. At the vet, Dr. Bangachon observes that the wound has healed nicely but there is a mass on Wilfred's xray which could indicate lung cancer. He says he's going to take more tests but its unlikely that anything is wrong so they shouldn't worry too much. Back at Ryan's house, Wilfred blames Ryan for making him inhale so much second hand smoke. When Jenna calls to check up on them, Ryan doesn't mention the lump because he doesn't want to worry her just yet. In the basement, Wilfred wants Ryan to include Bear in on the bad news. Wilfred sits on Ryan's porch to write he bucket list (includes catching his own tail) in the case that he does have lung cancer. Ryan tries to say that the two have plenty of time left but Wilfred wants Ryan to help him fulfil his bucket list. Next we see a montage of Wilfred completing tasks on his bucket list which includes things like riding a firetruck, beating up a mailman, and robbing a Dennis' grave. Jenna walks up on Ryan putting a shovel in his car asking them what they are up to. Ryan lies saying they're about to take a long walk but Jenna asks to join. Wilfred struggles on the walk as Jenna asks Ryan how he's been lately. They arrive home and Ryan tries to get Wilfred to walk up the stairs. Ryan helps him up two steps and tries to get him to do the last one on his own but Wilfred begins to panic once more. Ryan and Jenna share dinner together and before things can get too intimate, Ryan tries to excuse himself. While cleaning up the table, Jenna finds the biopsy for Wilfred's lung and begins to yell at Ryan for lying to her. The next morning, Wilfred arrives at Ryan's window to get him to finish the last thing on the bucket list. The two go together to give Bear away to a new puppy. Wilfred says a sad goodbye to his partner and walks away with Ryan hoping that Bear wont hate him for it. In the background, the dog rips bear apart. As the two walk back, Wilfred shares his thoughts that Ryan's been avoiding Jenna because he's too afraid of what will happen if the two get together. Ryan says that before WIlfred can preach to him about courage, he needs to learn himself to swallow his fear. Wilfred climbs the stairs on his own and turns to Ryan stating, "you're turn." Ryan enters his house to find Jenna sitting on the couch. She tells him that Dr. Bangachon called to tell her that Wilfred has stage four cancer and only has days to live. She collapses in tears on Ryan's shoulder and soon the two begin kissing . Later that night after sleeping together, Ryan tells Jenna that he's always loved her but it's okay if she doesn't feel the same. Jenna says that she feels the same way and that Ryan is what she wants now before asking if Wilfred knows that he's going to die. The next day, Ryan finds Wilfred under the back porch and joins him. Ryan begins to confess that he had sex with Jenna but Wilfred already can tell from Ryan's scent. He wants to know if it happened before or after they found out he was dying. Ryan admits that it was after but Wilfred assures him that he's not mad because bringing Ryan and Jenna together is what lead Ryan to happiness, proving that he is Mataman. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller Guest Star * Rodney To as Dr. Bangachon Featured Music * Doris Day - "My Dreams Are Getting Better All The Time" Category:US Episodes Category:Season 4 (US)